prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Hackett
Arthur Hackett is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. He is portrayed by John O'Brien. Biography Arthur Hackett is one of the Vice Principal's at Rosewood High School alongside, or the possible replacement of, Vice Principal Tamborelli. He is first seen in Season 3 in the episode "Kingdom of the Blind." He takes disciplinary action against Lucas and is assigned to deal with accusations towards Ella helping a student with a test. He doesn't like conflict very much, making decisions or issuing unneeded discipline or punishments. Series |-|Season 1= Know Your Frenemies While his name is not credited, Hackett makes an unofficial appearance. |-|Season 3= Kingdom of the Blind Hackett is first seen in the hallways of Rosewood High, angry with Lucas for his recent misbehavior. He informs him that he is not helping himself and everything is going on his permanent record. He issues him a notice for his parents to sign that states he has been "negatively impacting his social interactions and grades," which he later burns in retaliation. In a later scene of the same episode, we learn that he is sent an anonymous tip that Ella dishonestly passed Emily Fields on a test she did not complete. Ella originally planned to admit the truth but the plan is interceded on by Ezra. Ezra lies to Hackett and says that the accusation is his fault because he asked Ella to grade Emily's paper in front of him which may of seemed like preferential treatment. He also confessed that he was "over-invested" in being her tutor. Hackett only sees it as professional courtesy to help the system work better. He tells Ella that the matter has been resolved, and Ella gets off the hook. When Ella approaches Ezra on the matter, he explains that he knows Arthur Hackett hates conflict and making decisions. So, if he offered a way out of the situation, he would take it. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? He appears again with Melissa. They ask the Liars if they had seen Spencer after he disappeared. Later he talks with Aria to see if her and Ezra are dating to which she replies no. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Hackett calls Aria into his office and reveals that he knows to her and Ezra's former relationship, due to an anonymous student sending in pictures of them. Hackett tells her that Ezra will be arrested for having sex with a minor and he will inform her parents. However, it was revealed to just be a hallucination, and he called her to his office to pick up something for her mother. Crash and Burn, Girl! He questions Aria about Mike's behavior to see if he has been taking his medication after Connor's accusation that Mike was the one who bashed his car. He then holds a meeting with Mike and Connor and their parents. Shortly after Ezra talks to him in order to try and stop ike from being expelled causing Hackett to question Ezra's connection with the Montgomery family. However, it's later revealed that he told Connors parents that they can't get police involved without proof. She's Come Undone Aria stops at his house to tell him about her and Ezra's relationship, but Aria changes her mind and leaves before he opens the door, finding no one there. |-|Season 5= Surfing the Aftershocks The girls called to Vice Principal Hackett’s office where he tells them that he is happy that they are safe and that measures will be taken to prevent the press being at school. He tells the four girls he needs their assurance they'll do their part to keep the disturbances to a minimum. Hanna assures him that he won’t even notice they’re at school. |-|Season 7= Exes and OMGs Appearances (8/160) Season 1 (1/22) * Know Your Frenemies Season 3 (2/24) *Kingdom of the Blind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Season 4 (3/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Crash and Burn, Girl! *She's Come Undone Season 5 (1/25) *Surfing the Aftershocks Season 7 (1/20) *Exes and OMGs Navigational Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School Faculty Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Season 7 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis